Silent Observances
by MemoriesOfYou
Summary: Hermione observes Ginny, and she finds out something very interesting. Before Happily Ever After Hermione's POV


There she goes again. She thinks no one notices when she leaves, but I do. Every Thursday night at 8, she leaves. One night, I waited for her to come back, but she never did. I've thought about following her, but I don't have to, I may not know exactly where she goes, but I know who she's with. They should try harder to keep it a secret. It's like they _want_ everyone to know about them. I won't tell Ron because I know he would flip out if he knew. I'm surprised he's never seen her leave and not come back until breakfast. You'd think he'd pay more attention to his baby sister. Ron is rather thick, though. Don't get me wrong, I love him, thickness and all.

I see them glance at each other in the Great Hall. One night, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She kept blushing and looking away. Pansy looked agitated. I think Pansy's figured it out. It's not that hard, and Pansy isn't stupid. She watches him, I know she does. She watches him like I watch her. Some people might think that I'm obsessed with her because I watch her so much, but I'm not. She's my friend, and I've learned to watch people. Harry taught me that from not telling us anything. You have to observe people when they don't tell you anything. You learn a lot by doing that.

"What are you looking at Hermione?" Ron asks.

"Nothing," I answer quickly. "Just thinking about the work I have to do tonight." He pulls a face and goes back to talking to Harry.

At first, I was confused and frustrated. How could she be seeing him? After thinking about it for awhile, I realized that the both of them were great for each other. I never thought she and Harry made sense, and I was glad when she gave up on him.

I sigh. In a way, I'm jealous of what they have. They have this secret romance. I can tell by the way they look at each other that they are so deep in love that they don't care what everyone else thinks. I would love to have someone I could sneak glances at during meals, meet with in the dead of night, and want so badly every second of the day. They would have it hard, though. Their families are mortal enemies; they would never let them be together. That has to be a horrible thought to think for them, but I can tell that they try not to. That one little thought could be the end of them, and the end seems no where in sight.

She locks eyes with me, mid-laugh with Colin. I quickly glance at him, and he's ignoring what Nott's saying, just staring at her. When I look back at her, she's staring at me. She knows I know. She motions for me to follow her. I quickly get up and tell Ron and Harry I'm off to the library. Nobody sees us leave except him. His eyes are glued to her, following her every movement.

The doors shut behind us as we slip out. We keep walking, not talking. Suddenly, she pulls me into an unused classroom. I have the feeling this is one of their meeting places because there is one desk with no dust on it at all. She turns to me, the question on her lips, and I nod.

"How?" she gasps.

I laugh, "It was kind of obvious. I figured it out back in January. When did this first start?"

"Last October." It's April. Six months of sneaking around. It may not seem like it, but that's a long time.

"He loves you," I say bluntly. She blushes and looks to the ground.

"I love him, too. He's practically my whole life right now, and I'd die if I had to give him up. I know that sounds stupid, but that's how I feel," she says as she moves to sit on the clean desk. When she looks back up, she has tears in her eyes. "Hermione, no one would understand. I love him so much, but I don't think I could handle my family turning on me. Not just that, though. His dad might kill me. Sometimes, I wonder if it's worth it, and I'm appalled at myself for thinking it. He'd do anything for me, and I like to think that I'd do anything for him. But, when it comes down to it, would I? If I had to choose between him and my family, would I choose him?" She has tears pouring down her face at this point. Something sweeps past me and wraps their arms around her. She sobs into his shoulder, and I creep out of the room. I don't want to interrupt their moment.

As I lie in bed, I know that they will make it. Whatever comes their way, they'll overcome it. Nothing can keep them apart. The moment she and I left the Great Hall, he left. He knew. He knows her better than anyone else. They'd fall apart without each other. They fit. They're the missing pieces to each other's puzzle. I know for a fact that she has been looking for that piece for some time now, and I'm happy that she's found it. Even if it is him.

I get up to go to the Common Room so I can watch the fire. I stop in the middle of the stairs. They're curled up together on the couch watching the flames. Her red hair is mixed with his silver. It shouldn't look so good together, but it does. I quietly turn and walk back up the stairs. They deserve a few more hours of peace.


End file.
